Needles
by fictionlover94
Summary: Rachel helps Nigel get over his fear of shots, set in there teen years


Hazel [_Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill's Mother_]

Celeste - Dorthy- Elaine [_Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill_]

Bernard [_Grandfather_]

Monty [_Numbuh 0_]- Ben [_Father_]

Nigel Uno [_Numbuh 1_]

He didn't understand it, numbuh 1. The famous numbuh 1, Nigel Uno. Couldn't get a needle in his body, he was afraid to get a shot. The school was giving shots out to kids, so they wouldn't get the flu. Most adults wouldn't care, but the ones that did was giving it. He was related to a group of villains that can be traced back to the 19th century kids next door.

He let a blond girl pass, a boy with black hair, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, was all in front of him now. He was about to make off with out the shot when he ran into his supreme leader. Rachel Mckenzie was in line at McHentry Middle school. She was decommissioned after the Kids Next Door, she didn't want the pressure of being in the TND.

He just couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was the same lengh, and her brown eyes looked like chocolate. A teal tank top was under a orange short sleve blouse, and a light blue jeans. If only she remembered how he helped her, maybe she could help him. At least they knew each other, since they had third period earth and space science.

"Hey Nigel, you late for getting your shot?"

"Um yea, you can get in front of me." He motioned for her to stand in front of him. She narrowed her eyes confused, and her head titled to the right.

"Nigel are you okay? You look nervous and what not. Are you afraid to get your shot?" She smirked at him, and folded her arms. She had on this face that knew when he was lying.

"Okay yes I'm afraid of a shot, I hate needles. You have Ms. Holmes right? She made us read the most dangerous game. Back when I was 10 I told my mom I couldn't get my moosebump shots. I told her a wild story that was a parody of the most dangerous game."

"That must have been funny." Then she laughed this cute laugh. He really shouldn't like her. She was his supreme leader, well once was. Technically, she wasn't anymore. They had to right to date...

"Next," said a clipped scottish accent. Gahh! screamed out Nigel, and he grabbed Rachel's hand and raced down into the boys bathroom. He pulled Rachel in with him. A sixth or seventh grade boy was in there when Rachel was pulled in.

"There's a girl in here," said the red head boy and a couples boys peaked out the there stalls door. All the boys ran out with no one left but them. Rachel stared and rolled her eyes after all of them left.

"Nigel you have got to get over your fear of needles. I'll help you get over them."

"Rachel I don't think that will work-"

"Just listen. First know you're not alone a lot of people have a fear of needles. Don't make a big deal over it. Don't look and think of something different. Come on." She walked him to the nurse at the last station set up.

"Last one dearie, now sit," she pointed to Rachel and told her to get in the chair.

"Actually I'm helping a friend get over his fear of getting a shot." Nigel was sneaking off behind her. And she turned around just in time. She stalked off to him and pulled him into the chair.

"Rachel I can't. Remember the most dangerous game parody?" He tried to sit up, but Rachel sta on his lap. That caused the nurse to raise her eyebrows but didn't question her methods.

The nurse was close to having the needle in his body. Rachel was sitting on his lap to keep from moving. Sweat was pouring down his face, and the needle on on his skin now. Then Rachel kissed him. Not knowing how to react he just let her kiss him. His body was loose and didn't know what to do next.

When she was done. The shot was out of his body and viola.

"That was nice," he said a bit dreamy. He didn't feel the needle, a pinch in the skin. Instead he was ga ga over Rachel Tabitha McKenzie. And her kisses. The next time he had to get a shot, have Rachel on his lap and kissing him. Then he wouldn't feel a thing.

Years from now when Rachel was in the doctor. There kids: Mckenzie, Garrett, and Chris was with him. The doctor showed them a needle. Nigel, McKenzie, and Chris raced off to the tree house of coolness, and didn't look back. She never really had him get over shots. She just had him lust for her kisses.

Added to the family tree:

McKenzie - Garrett- Chris [_son of numbuh 1, and 362 (2 of which also afraid of shots)_]


End file.
